The World's Biggest Tea Party
About The World's Biggest Tea party was a live show around 2007. It featured around 14 characters from the G3 movies, including Spike, Zipzee, Tra-La-La, Tiddly-Wink and even anthromorphic ladybugs. The show has a main story with the ponies and a bit of a side-story with Spike and the ladybugs. It was the only live show produced for the franchise and was rather long, longer than any of the G3 movies released before it. Story Spike and the ladybugs are first to greet the audience and Spike asks the audience if they've seen his book. The ponies are then revealed with working eyes and moving mouths. A song begins that gets the audience introduced to each of the ponies. When it's over, the ponies still need an idea and sing again. This time, however Pinkie Pie realizes they have too many ideas to pick from and eventually decide on the world's biggest tea party. Since there's much to do before the party, each pony sings about their contribution. Later, things are coming together but Rarity hasn't brought the streamers she promised to bring to the party yet. Spike still doesn't have his special How-To book that the ladybugs have kept hidden away. Worse still, in keeping everyone else in line, Pinkie Pie forgot her contribution, leaving the party without tea. With a little help from Minty, they come up with another idea and Spike finally gets his book that reveals how to have a tea party. Design Each pony has animated eyes and mouths that sync up with the audio track that plays throughout the show. As the show progresses, the scenery changes and there's even sound effects to replicate being in different places. Each pony's hind legs are stationary and thus do not move. Characters * Spike * Pinkie Pie * Minty * Rainbow Dash * Sew-and-So * Wysteria * Tiddlywink * Zipzee * Tra-La-La * The Ladybugs * Rarity * Thistle Whistle * Sweetberry Songs ''Note: Song titles below are based on the lyrics performed by the characters in the show. They may not be the actual titles. '' * Disco Dash * If We Don't Think Small * Good Morning Ponyville * I'm A Little Teapot * The World's Biggest Tea Party * How You Feel * I Just Wanna Have Fun * You're Cordially Invited * Squeeze and Think * What Are We Gonna Do Today? * Pinkies Up * Just Leave it Up to Me * Try a New Color * Road to Unicornia * Crystal Rainbow Castle * Bounce Back Ability Merchandise A specialized playset was released and could be purchased at the show. Additionally, a double-sided cardboard teapot was given to those attending to follow along with the required segments that needed it. The show was also released on DVD with the intermissions cut out. TheWorld'sBiggestTeaPartyDVD.jpg|The DVD cover of the live show. World'sBiggestTeaPartyPlayset.jpg|The playset based on the live show. TheWorld'sBiggestTeaPartyBook.jpg|The book based on the live show. lynfletcher theworldsbiggestteaparty storybook.jpeg|Scan of the full storybook. Category:Live Shows